This invention relates to ultrasound equipment, and more particularly, to portable ultrasound units and docking stations for such units.
Ultrasound equipment is used in a variety of medical applications. Small hand-held ultrasound scanners are used for applications in which portability is at a premium. Such scanners, while portable, are not as full-featured as larger equipment. Accordingly, there remains a need for full-sized cart-based ultrasound scanners. Such cart-based ultrasound scanners, which typically weigh hundreds of pounds, have more capabilities than small portable units. These traditional cart-based scanners can be moved between different rooms in a medical establishment, but are not portable.
What is needed is a way in which to benefit from the advantageous qualities of both portable ultrasound units and more full-featured equipment.